staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Kwietnia 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Pierwszy krzyk - odc. 12; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Rolnictwo na świecie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Biznesowa piątka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Rok 2030 - Zjednoczenie 26 (Reunion) kraj prod.Kanada (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Budzik - Małpy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Teletubisie - odc. 156/156 (Teletubbies, season X Kathak Dancing); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 3; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Znów rodzimy po ludzku odc. 82; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 43; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Rue Wiertz 60 - Obszar UE, ile wolności ile bezpieczeństwa ?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3285 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3500); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3286 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3501); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Klan - odc. 1249; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Plebania - odc. 860; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1422; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur - zespół Farlanders; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Zwierzowiec - Konik polski ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sprawiedliwi - Nasi sąsiedzi; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3287 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3502); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3288 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3503); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1253 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1423; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 864; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Latające dywany, odc. 28 (Pitch and Inch, ep. 28); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Na własne oczy - Dziewiętnaście lat w śpiączce (The Nineteen Year Sleep); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Zaproszenie do Teatru Telewizji; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Teatr Telewizji - Rozmowy z katem 82'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Maciej Englert; wyk.:Andrzej Zieliński, Piotr Fronczewski, Sławomir Orzechowski, Marek Kasprzyk, Maciej Wojdyła, Grzegorz Wojdon, Zbigniew Suszyński, Danuta Szaflarska, Andrzej Niemirski, Marcin Jędrzejewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Errata do biografii - Stanisław Cat - Mackiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Smakosz (Jeepers Creepers); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:20 Biebrzański Park Narodowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 241/249 (The Love Boat 208 Seria 9 Frat Wars, Return of the Lambdas, Hippies and Yuppies); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Statek miłości - odc. 242/249 (The Love Boat 210 Seria 9 odcinek 20 Gothic Romance, Whatever happened to Crazy Joe Flash?,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Przystanek praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 40/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odcinek 203 Bezdomny profesor; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:45, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:20,10:10,10:40; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 46; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Magnum - odc. 58/162 40 lat po Sand Island (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 Forty years from Sand Island); serial kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Przygody Tarzana - odc 22/75 (Tarzan ep. 109 Savage storm); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc. 15 (Little angels - Sheikh Family); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.16 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 8/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 291 Wielka wyprawa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Nurkując w Morzu Karaibskim (Dive Carribean); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); DOLBY SURROUND, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 9; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Starter - magazyn aktualności; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 488; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 247; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Quo vadis? - odc. 6/6 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama; STEREO 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:25 Biznes; STEREO 22:35 Warto rozmawiać - Czy to wstyd być bogatym?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 5/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 505); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 6/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 506); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Wieczór artystyczny - Andrzej Kurylewicz - Trio; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 06:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 08:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:20 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 16.04.2007 godz.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 E - lementarz - E - lementarz 1; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy; STEREO 18:10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:20 Wiadomości sportowe - (16.04.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 18:45 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Piekarnia - prem 16.04.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Teraz Mazowsze - TERAZ MAZOWSZE - 16.04.; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - prem. 14.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kontr-o-wersje - Kontr - o - wersje - prem 12.04.; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe - (16.04.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 16.04.2007 godz.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 16/16 - Bohater w skali mikro; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Anatomia altruizmu (Kindness of Strangers, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Kurier; STEREO 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO 01:59 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Anatomia altruizmu (Kindness of Strangers, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (258) - rozrywka 06:50 Sidła miłości (74) - telenowela, Argentyna 2006 07:45 TV market 08:00 Halo! Kasa! (138) - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne 3 (63) - serial komediowy, USA 1991 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza (73) - serial komediowy, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury (52) - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Metamorfozy (32) - reality show 11:30 Samo życie (877) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 12:00 Dom nie do poznania 3 (60) - reality show 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (74) - telenowela, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (486) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 14:45 Świat według Bundych 6 (214) - serial komediowy, USA 1996 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza (74) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Interwencja (858) 17:00 Gra w ciemno (312) - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (487) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (878) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 20:00 Z Archiwum X (153) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 21:00 Negocjator - thriller, USA 1998 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 00:10 Nieustraszeni (123) - reality show tylko dla dorosłych 01:10 Bumerang (424) - program publicystyczny 01:45 Magazyn sportowy - magazyn sportowy 03:45 Dziewczyny w bikini (328) - quiz tylko dla dorosłych 04:45 Music Spot (15) - rozrywka TVN 06:45 Życie na fali 3 (5/25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2005 07:35 Zielone drzwi 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej interaktywny 10:05 Fabryka gry - teleturniej interaktywny 11:05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 13:20 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 14:00 Życie na fali 3 (6/25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2005 15:00 Prawo pożądania (46/143) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2005 16:00 Fakty popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:15 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 20:55 Na Wspólnej (794) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show 4 - rozrywka 22:35 Taniec z gwiazdami kulisy - rozrywka 23:05 Hela w opałach 2 (21) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 23:35 Firma 00:05 Wydanie drugie poprawione - literatura 00:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Co za tydzień 01:25 Uwaga! 01:45 Nocne igraszki - rozrywka tylko dla dorosłych 02:45 Telesklep 03:05 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 05.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.30 Australijskie oceanaria (12) - serial dokumentalny 09.00 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (160) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (29) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Gram.tv - magazyn komputerowy 12.35 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (4) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (30) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Klinika samotnych serc (5) - serial obyaajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim iyciem (161) - telenowela 20.00 Tajemniczy element (22) - serial SF 21.00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen" (2) - serial dokumentalny 22.05 Automobilizm: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Bahrajnu - podsumowanie 23.05 Obsesja - komediodramat. USA 1992 01.25 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.00 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 02.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.35 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 04.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Biznesowa piątka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - /Słodycze odc. 132/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Katyń - zbrodnia i wielkie kłamstwo; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Mój pierwszy raz - (41); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Biografie - Andrzej Seweryn aktor - acteur; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 663; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1202; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Serbołużyczanką jestem...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 M jak miłość - odc. 442; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nie tylko o ... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Chłopi - odc. 5/13* Gody; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Jedyneczka - /Słodycze odc. 132/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Kinematograf; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Od Okołu do Nowego Miasta - XVI wiek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Naukowcy, dziennikarze - dlaczego lustracja...?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Kościół i świat; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 663; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 9 - Pułapka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1202; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Praca bez granic - Niemcy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Warto kochać - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Wizy życia; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Wspomnienie - Andrzej Kurylewicz; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda; STEREO 23:45 Sport Telegram 23:45 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Od Okołu do Nowego Miasta - XVI wiek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Naukowcy, dziennikarze - dlaczego lustracja...?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 663; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 9 - Pułapka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1202; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Praca bez granic - Niemcy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Warto kochać - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Nie tylko o ..; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Wizy życia; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (3) Henryk Talar; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Salon kresowy - W służbie Eskulapa, Marsa i Temidy; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku